Back to School
by Tamm
Summary: Lucy returns to school after returning from Narnia. People start to notice that she is different... Even a certain professor named Polly notices.
1. Ch 1 Math

**Back to School**

By Tamm

Lucy walked toward the door. It was her first day of the term and the London North Boarding School for Young Ladies had a rather strict punctual policy. She pushed open the door, revealing a large classroom. Most of her fellow students already sat in the neat rows of desks.

The teacher, Mrs. Heldon glanced up. "Miss Pevensie, I presume?" she asked curtly, eyeing Lucy over her prim spectacles. Lucy nodded. The woman frowned ever so slightly before gesturing to a front row desk. Lucy hastened to the desk and quickly sat, placing her books on the desk. Mrs. Heldon glared.

"Miss Pevensie, we do not place materials of any sort on our desks at any time unless the current class discussion requires such an action." Lucy hastily removed her books and placed them under her chair. _If I were in Narnia, she would not treat me like that, she_ thought. _I am a queen of Narnia and if she knew she would not treat me like that. _Her thoughts continued to run on this course, until she remembered The Lion. _I doubt that Aslan would want me to complain like that. I've been treated worse in Narnia. It's not as if she had called me names or hit me. _On this train of thought, Lucy's downcast spirit was cheered, and her unhappy expression was changed to one that spoke of an inner peace.

The teacher noted Lucy's change of expression, and mistook it for one of happiness. This happiness, she supposed, originated from her student's lack of respect for the teacher. Mrs. Heldon cleared her throat. "I believe we will begin class with a short test to see what you remember from your previous grade."

Lucy smiled a little, and Mrs. Heldon frowned. "Miss Pevensie, would you care to come up to the board to start us off?" she commanded under the guise of a question.

"Man, she is really got it in for that Pevensie kid," someone muttered from the back. Mrs. Heldon sent her famous glare straight to the back, causing all the students to sit straighter. Lucy rose from her seat and stood before her teacher.

Mrs. Heldon quickly wrote several multiplication problems on the board. Lucy picked up a piece of chalk and swiftly worked the problems. _'4' seventeen times is sixty…eight. This is much easier than the math I had to learn at Cair Paravel. Why couldn't that have been this easy?_

Lucy quickly finished the last answer and took her seat, lost in thought. Mrs. Heldon looked at the board, then at Lucy. Only she knew that the problems she had given Lucy were not taught in the previous grade. She taught them. She had tried to trip Miss Pevensie up, and had failed. How did she know advanced math like that? She was only eight… or was she?

A.N. Reviews are appreciated. If you want more, please tell me.


	2. Ch 2 History

**Back to School**

By Tamm

Ch.2: History

Lucy trotted toward her next class, history. As she entered the room, she wondered if this teacher would be very much like Mrs. Heldon. At the front of the blackboard stood her new teacher, waiting for all her students.

Seeing Lucy, she smiled. "Hello, dear. Why don't you have a seat and we'll get started presently." She pointed to a desk, and Lucy sat, careful to not place any books on her desk.

The teacher seemed very nice, and Lucy decided that she was much better than Mrs. Heldon. Lucy was unable to think about her approval of the teacher for long, however, because she had to concentrate on the lesson. Although she had learned quite a bit of history in Narnia, it was Narnian history, and was of little assistance here.

At the end of the lesson, Lucy stayed to talk to the teacher.

"Ma'am, I was wondering what your name was." Lucy said. _That didn't sound very diplomatic, _Lucy thought, with an inward wince. The teacher smiled a bit. "Neither did you tell me yours," she replied. Lucy grinned. "I'm Lucy Pevensie." She said. The teacher raised her eyebrows a bit. _Pevensie… could she be one of the four Digory told me about? _She asked herself. Turning her attention back to Lucy, she smiled again. "It is good to meet you, Lucy. I am Miss Polly Plummer, but you may call me Aunt Polly."

A.N. Well, did you like it? Reviews are loved!


	3. Ch 3 English

**Back to School**

By Tamm

A/N: Ok, a new chapter. BTW, I edited this from its original form, so please take note.

Chapter 3: English

Lucy almost ran toward her last class before lunch: English. She shouldn't have stayed so long with Aunt Polly, but her teacher was so nice, especially when compared to Mrs. Heldon.

She reached the classroom and quickly entered.

_Thank Aslan I'm on time._

The Professor looked up. "Good Morning!" he greeted her cheerfully. "Why don't you take a seat and we'll get started."

Lucy quickly found an available desk and sat.

"Alright, let's begin. I'm Professor Davis. Today I thought that we could begin with a little exercise that will help me gauge how much you have forgotten over the holidays. I want you each to compose a letter to an imaginary friend living in a foreign country. I want you to inquire after their health, share the latest news, and ask for news from them. You will have the whole hour to finish. You may begin."

Lucy smiled, then reached for her paper.

Almost an hour later, Lucy placed her letter on Professor Davis' desk. He raised his eyebrows at it; the thing was four pages in length, written in a beautiful script.

_Apparently she has lost none of her penmanship over the holidays, _he thought.

With a nod, he dismissed her. She smiled at him, then walked out. He picked up the letter and began reading.

'_Dear Mr. Tumnus,' _it began.

_How are you? I do wish I was there with you, instead of here. I have returned, by the King's will, to the country where I came from. I must tell you that it is not, as you have believed, called Spare Oom. Rather, it is called England and it is quite unlike my dear home with you._

_Here, there are so many odd things, that you would consider this to be a place of great magic. I would, however, trade them all to be back with you. _

_Peter, Susan, and Edmund are all fine, although they, like myself, wish to return to your country, which is, in fact, our home._

_We are back in school, which seems rather elementary, especially when compared to your kind instruction. Still, we try to be cheerful, and Peter writes to each of us once a week. I try to follow his kingly example._

_But enough of me. How are things there? Who has taken charge since we have been gone? Who do you take tea with?_

_It is at teatime that I miss you more than ever, dearest Tumnus. I could almost cry myself to sleep at night, longing to be back, but I know that the King willed us to go back, and his plans are always better than ours._

_I hope to see you soon. I will always be_

_Your Lucy Pevensie_

Professor Davis leaned back in his chair, the other students' letters forgotten. Miss Pevensie's letter was rather odd. She wrote as if she considered another country her own, and England itself to be a new home. Her friend, which Davis now doubted was imaginary, appeared to be rather ignorant of both geography and technology.

He sighed. Perhaps he would show the letter to Miss Plumber, in the hopes that she could make some sense out of it.

A/N: What did you think? How was the letter? I actually added that on after I posted this chapter originally, so tell me what you think. Is Lucy staying in character?

Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	4. Ch 4 Lunch

**Back To School**

By Tamm

A/N: Ok, another chapter, within a week of the last one! I'll try to keep up the pace. (And sorry for the shortness of it…)

Ch. 4 Lunch

Lucy sat at her table, all alone. Apparently, no one wanted to sit with her.

_But Aslan is with me always, _she thought happily.

She bowed her head. "Aslan, you have my thanks for this meal," she murmured.

Someone placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Aunt Polly.

"Hello, dear. Do you mind if I join you?"

Lucy shook her head. "Not at all. Please, take a seat."

Polly smiled and did as she was bid.

_This girl's manner is… like that of someone used to being in command. Someone who is used to being obeyed. Perhaps that of a queen. I wish I knew for sure if she was one of the four Digory mentioned. _

The teacher smiled at her pupil again.

_Perhaps I will know if I talk with her enough._

"How are you finding you classes?" she asked.

Lucy swallowed her potatoes. "Oh, they all seem rather easy, although they can be interesting. English was enjoyable."

Polly nodded. "What did you do in English?" she asked.

"Well, Professor Davis had us write a letter to a friend in another country. He was trying to decide how much we have forgotten from the last term."

"That sounds interesting. Who did you write to?"

Lucy pushed her empty plate away. "Well, I wrote to a good friend of mine. His name is Mr. Tumn-"

The bell rang suddenly, drowning out what the girl was saying. She jumped up.

"Bye Aunt Polly! I shall see you later!"

Polly watched the girl hurry away.

_I was so close, _she thought. _Perhaps I can get my hands on that letter. _

She stood and headed for the teachers' lounge.

_I believe that letter will tell me everything I need to know. _

A/N: So, what'd you think? I am going somewhere with this, but ideas on what I should do next would be welcome, and they may be used! Reviews are gobbled up like candy!


	5. Ch 5 Etiquette

**Back To School**

By Tamm

**A/N: **Well, here's another chapter. I have tried to expand it somewhat, although it's not anywhere near the length that would be preferable. I must thank King Caspian the Seafarer for the idea for this class. :D

**Ch. 5 – Etiquette and the Letter**

Polly was heading for Davis' office when she met him in the hall.

"Oh, Polly. Just the person I was looking for."

"Hello, Davis. What do you need?"

"Well, one of my students wrote something that I would like you to examine. I must say, it confounds me."

The two teachers began walking toward his office.

Polly glanced at him. "Confounds you? How so? Was it unclear?"

Davis paused. "Unclear? Not at all, but at the same time, very much so. It is written in perfect English, and is in all ways _technically _clear. However, I don't understand my student's references. They make no sense whatsoever."

Polly raised her eyebrows. Davis was in no way an unintelligent man.

"Which student is this?" she inquired.

Her name is Pevensie." he replied. "Lucy Pevensie, I believe."

Suddenly, Polly understood. "Well, I'll take a look and see if I can't figure it out."

_-Meanwhile….-_

Lucy sat in the first class after lunch – etiquette. Her teacher, Miss Silvan, stood before the class, demonstrating how to balance a book on one's head in order to improve posture.

Lucy smiled slightly. Susan had done the same thing for her, and Lucy had learned… eventually. Old habits are hard to break.

Miss Silvan smiled at her class. "Now you try," she directed.

All the girls stood, picking up their books to mimic their teacher. Lucy easily balanced her book on her head, and then turned to watch her classmates.

All around her, girls were picking up their books after failed attempts. Other girls were swaying as they attempted to keep their books perched on their heads.

Miss Silvan glided among her students, giving tips and advice.

_She walks almost as gracefully as Susan does, _Lucy thought.

"How are you doing that?" a voice came from behind Lucy.

She turned, her book barely wobbling. A small girl stood, desperately trying to balance. Lucy smiled slightly.

"It's not too hard," she said. "Stand straight and keep your head up. Hold your hands at your sides and imagine you have a bucket of water on your head. If it tips, you'll get wet."

The girl stared at Lucy, the straightened. She closed her eyes and let her hands fall. The book remained on her head. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled.

"Thanks. How did know how to do that?"

Lucy smiled to herself. "I had an excellent teacher," she said, thinking of her sister's many lessons.

The girl raised her eyebrows, wondering who the strange girl was referring to.

-_Meanwhile again-_

Polly read through the letter again

_She _has_ been to Narnia, _she thought. _No other explanation makes sense. She is so unusual, so queenly. This letter merely confirms it by practically announcing the fact. _

Davis cleared his throat. "So what do you think? He asked.

Polly looked up at him and smiled slightly.

"I think Miss Pevensie is a very special girl," she replied.

**A/N:** So… what'd you think? For those of you who wonder, I did not try balancing a book on my head. I actually wrote this during math class, so I really couldn't. I just invented a method that _might _work. Try it and tell me if it does! ;)

Any ideas for further classes are welcome. Reviews are awesome and more than welcome!


End file.
